


Domestic Life

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, hp polyamory, hp triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Draco and Ginny are expecting Harry home any minute now.





	Domestic Life

“Could you warm up my tea too, please?” Ginny asked Draco, her legs over his lap as they lounged comfortably in the sofa. Draco pointed his wand to the mug on the coffee table and within seconds it was steaming just like the one in his hand.

“Thanks,” she said, sitting up to drink some tea, the book she was reading falling to the floor. 

“Oh, fuck,” Draco murmmured.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick it up,” she said and reached for the book.

Draco shook his head. “It’s not that. Look at the time.” He pointed at the clock hanging on the far wall and when Ginny stared at it, she jumped from the sofa.

“Fuck! Harry’s going to be home any minute now!”

Draco rose to his feet too, nearly knocking over the tea in the process. “How did we forget? Look at this place!” He signaled to the rest of the flat. “We were going to make him dinner, have candles and flowers ready, and instead everything looks like a dump!”

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. “How can it look like a dump when you’re obsessively cleaning every hour?”

“My point is, it’s not ready for the romantic welcome we planned, is it?” He snapped and started picking up their mugs and taking them to the kitchen.

“What about me? I look like a tramp!” She pulled off her sweatshirt and walked to the bedroom. “He can’t catch me in these clothes. I need to find my eyeliner.”

“I’ve seen you in those clothes for three days in a row,” Draco called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, well, you haven’t been in Auror assignment for over four months!” she yelled back.

Draco walked into the bedroom and started to take off his clothes too. Ginny was in her underwear, leaning into a mirror and applying mascara. When she saw him through the mirror trying to select a button up shirt, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What? Only you can look nice?”

“No.” She put down the mascara and picked up a lipstick. “Go with the deep blue one.”

Draco nodded, putting the rest of the shirts back in the closet. “Nice underwear selection, by the way. I imagine Harry will go as crazy as I did when I first saw it.”

Ginny smiled and winked at him through the mirror before rushing to pick out a dress. Draco took her spot in front of the mirror and attempted to comb his hair with his fingers.

“Well this is…interesting.”

Ginny and Draco turned abruptly to the entrance of the bedroom where Harry was now standing. They were both frozen in place; Draco still shirtless and Ginny with the dress halfway up her legs as they stared at Harry. A fully bearded, long-haired Harry.

“Hello,” Harry smiled, waving a hand in front of him as if trying ot get their attention. Ginny and Draco shared a brief look before smiling to themselves and walking over to their boyfriend.

They wrapped Harry in a hug without saying a word, and although he hugged them back, he looked very confused. “Why is no one saying anything?”

“Shut up, you prat,” Draco said, his head falling in Harry’s left shoulder with a content smile.

“What?”

Ginny cuddled closer to Harry’s other shoulder, her arm meeting Draco’s behind Harry’s back. “We were trying to look nice for you and then you walk in here with your hair and your beard and you out-sexy us without even trying.”

Harry chuckled and hugged them tighter. “How could I do that if neither of you are even wearing clothes?”

Ginny and Draco straightened up and they both reached to stroke Harry’s beard.

“Shut up,” They said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> for more drabbles and triads, follow me on tumblr at amaliabones and hptriadsnet


End file.
